


tramontana

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Gap Filler, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: quien siembra viento, cosecha tempestad.сборник зарисовок внутри вселенной скз!вёрса.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. manta

**Author's Note:**

> все действия происходят между событиями скз!вёрса. некоторые зарисовки в этом сборнике — часть одного сторилайна и связаны между собой, некоторые — нет, но какие да, а какие нет, я вам не скажу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ночи в это время года уже начинают становиться кусачее. чан понимает это по небольшой россыпи неярких красных пятен у минхо на щеках и кончике носа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тайминг: левантер

Ночи в это время года уже начинают становиться кусачее. Чан понимает это по небольшой россыпи неярких красных пятен у Минхо на щеках и кончике носа — наверное, холодный, думает Чан про себя, подавляя такое глупое и совсем ненужное желание легонько дотронуться до него указательным пальцем. Он находит Минхо уснувшим в кресле недалеко от автобуса, прижимающим колени и руки к груди — ещё один сигнал отнюдь не самой тёплой погоды. Чан быстро находит взглядом шерстяной клетчатый плед и поднимает с земли, укрывает им Минхо и присаживается на корточки напротив. 

У Чана тоже много дурных привычек, и не спать по ночам — далеко не худшая из них, но он всё равно осуждающе-шутливо качает головой на то, как Минхо во сне хватается холодными руками за край пледа, натягивая его на себя и кутаясь как можно теплее. Между рёбрами опять неприятно тянет и живот сводит выученной тревогой нового, но вместе с тем такого знакомого и оттого нежеланного чувства, что Чан на мгновение прикрывает глаза и даёт себе глубоко вздохнуть.

Самая приятная часть их бесконечного путешествия — бескрайнее звёздное небо и тысячи падающих желаний каждый день, каждую ночь. Самая неприятная и обидная — они больше не удивляют его так, как раньше, потому что звёздное небо стало тусклым и мерклым рядом с глазами и улыбкой Минхо. Чан смотрит на его подрагивающие во сне ресницы и больше не может удержать себя от падения. 

Ради Минхо хочется совершать подвиги, но насколько подвигом будет то, что он собирается сделать сейчас? Чан не боится уронить его, он боится этим его разбудить. Но ни разбудить его специально и довести до автобуса, ни, тем более, оставить его спать здесь, пока он сам не проснётся и не придёт, он не может. Поэтому в следующую секунду руки сами тянутся к крошечной фигурке напротив — таким Минхо кажется как минимум в три раза меньше — и осторожно поднимают с кресла. 

Внезапно Чан чувствует себя суперменом, потому что находит в себе кучу сил ещё и для того, чтобы немного постоять, держа ~~любовь всей своей жизни~~ Минхо на руках, прежде чем осторожно понести его к автобусу. Он хмурит брови во сне, чувствуя смену положения и чужое вмешательство, Чан наскоро прикидывает, насколько глубоко он мог уснуть в таком положении, но потом вспоминает, что Минхо так сильно устал за этот день, что действительно мог провалиться в сон прямо сидя в кресле.

Чан сейчас, кажется, тоже провалится, только, жаль, что не в сон, а сквозь землю, или в другое измерение, или как ещё можно назвать это чувство, когда во сне за тебя машинально хватаются руками и прижимаются к тебе ближе, ища тепла и спасаясь от кусачего холода октябрьской ночи в твоих руках? Очень жаль, что у него сейчас заняты обе и нельзя убрать в сторону прядь волос, упавшую Минхо на глаза, что мешает и щекочет кожу. У него из-за этого очаровательно подрагивают ресницы, у Чана — колени. Надо, наверное, всё-таки двигать в сторону автобуса, пока они окончательно не онемели или пока он не потерял способность двигаться, трезво размышлять и не ушёл насовсем из этого мира. 

Они придумали эту систему специально для таких случаев: в конце автобуса ложится тот, кто раньше остальных уходит спать, и дальше по аналогии, так, что ближе к двери остаётся спать тот, кто ложится последним. Чан мысленно благодарит того, кто уже расстелил спальный мешок Минхо для него заранее — скорее всего, Чанбина, — и осторожно кладёт его туда, укутывая сначала в плед, а потом в мешок, но так, чтобы не сковывать движений.

Через окно в салон автобуса льётся холодный свет, наполняя её серебряной лунной пылью. Чан уже скучает по тёплым летним ночам, страшным историям у костра, рассветам на крыше автобуса и ветряным пляжам на берегу океана. Он боится наступления холодов так, будто эта зима может стать для него последней, но жизнь уже достаточно убедила его в том, что возможности безграничны, а значит, и опасения не беспочвенны.

Он с радостью провёл бы вот так целую ночь, только глядя на то, как Минхо спит крепко и без кошмаров, самому всё равно ведь не спится и заняться тоже нечем, а так он хотя бы чувствует себя спокойнее. Но ему самому начинает уже казаться, что он ведёт себя слишком странно и переходит грань, существующую только для него и которую провёл он сам, но оттого только более строгую и важную. Которую на самом деле он ещё не готов переступить. 

Поэтому он достаёт с полки свой спальник и надеется подремать хотя бы пару часов.


	2. tirita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чан присаживается на корточки перед ним и смотрит, пока внутри у него сгорают потоки метеоров, звёздные дожди и ливни и всё это отражается в глазах напротив. но на самом деле в глазах напротив отражаются только удивление и непонимание.

Минхо заклеивает пластырем ссадину на щеке у Феликса — последнего ребёнка, которого нужно было заштопать сегодня — и отправляет его спать, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Холодная рука ощущается приятным компрессом на горячем и покрытом лёгкой испариной лбу: за последнюю неделю он уже успел забыть, что из себя представляет жизнь без головной боли. Он пропускает чёлку сквозь пальцы и отбрасывает назад — может, хоть так станет полегче и попрохладнее, — подпирает рукой голову и прикрывает глаза, кажется, впервые за последние сутки. Главное — снова случайно не уснуть в кресле, в последний раз он вообще не помнил, как после этого добрёл до автобуса и улёгся там. В сон он сейчас проваливается моментально, если предоставляется такая возможность, хоть что-то хорошее в сложившейся ситуации. Он и теперь чувствует, как веки начинают приятно тяжелеть, поэтому проговаривает про себя, что самое время открывать глаза, пока он ещё не уснул, только если бы это было так просто.

Из полудрёмы его вытягивает голос, раздавшийся сбоку. Минхо открывает глаза и, отняв голову от руки, поворачивается. Губы растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке сами по себе, когда он видит, как Чан подходит к нему своей неловкой походкой, потирая руки и затылок, будто они не тысячу лет знакомы и не спят рядом в одном автобусе, будто Минхо не пришлось однажды из него осколок стекла вытаскивать и накладывать швы, а впервые видятся, Чану шестнадцать и Минхо — его школьный краш. Чан видит его улыбку и тепло улыбается в ответ — иначе и не умеет. Минхо потирает глаз и сонно спрашивает:

— Привет. Чего не спишь? — вопрос риторический, конечно, но Чан всё равно находится, что ответить.  
— Тебя жду, — шутка, конечно, но сердце всё равно бьётся чаще и тепло растекается по телу каждый раз, оседая тяжёлым комком где-то в глотке. Минхо себя за это осекает, потому что _тоже мне нашёл, чему радоваться_ так, словно Чан не ведёт себя с остальными точно так же.  
— А меня не надо ждать, я уже сплю, — он показательно роняет голову обратно на руку, закрывает глаза и слышит, как Чан рядом тихо смеётся. — И что? Даже не скажешь ничего мне про то, что быть таким красивым каждый день, должно быть, утомительно? Не заболел?  
Чан смеётся ещё раз, а после произносит с улыбкой, тихо и низко:  
— Заботиться обо всех вокруг, должно быть, утомительно.

Холода подступают стремительно, по ночам уже становится морозно, но в поле всё ещё слышно стрекотание немногочисленных сверчков — последних, кто напоминает о прошедшем лете. Минхо, почему-то, их жалко, очень жалко это ушедшее лето и тепло, которое в нынешнем году держалось так долго, но ещё больше Минхо жалко себя. Чан едва ли может себе представить, каково это — испытывать такое чувство.

— А то ты не знаешь, — Чан смотрит на него прямо и ровно, будто и правда не знает. — Да ладно, мы в этой лодке вдвоём и добровольно. Меня волнует каждая царапинка и каждый сопливый нос, я тут ко всему отношусь серьёзно, — Минхо поднимает глаза и ловит его взгляд. — В конце концов, это то, что получается у меня лучше всего, наверное? Заботиться о других. 

Чан присаживается на корточки перед ним и смотрит, пока внутри у него сгорают потоки метеоров, звёздные дожди и ливни и всё это отражается в глазах напротив. Но на самом деле в глазах напротив отражаются только удивление и непонимание. Он спешит разъяснить осторожно:  
— Ты никогда не думал о том, что, может, пришло время, чтобы кто-нибудь позаботился и о тебе?  
Но и на этот раз в глазах напротив он встречает только ещё больше смятения. Минхо снова отнимает руку от виска и держит её рядом, опираясь локтем на подлокотник кресла, и глядит устало и настороженно.  
— Ты позволишь?  
Но едва он успевает опомниться, как Чан уже протягивает руку к его щеке и осторожно клеит украденный из аптечки рядом пластырь на скулу. Минхо готов поклясться всем, что у него есть, что Чан задержался рядом с его лицом и разглаживал концы пластыря значительно дольше, чем было необходимо, и пока он не знает, как ему поступать с этой информацией. Когда Чан всё же отстраняется, Минхо сам касается пальцами заклеенного места: оказывается, у него под глазом всё это время была ссадина. Неожиданно.

— Меня волнует каждая царапинка.

Минхо переводит на него опустошённый взгляд: его уже давно так не сбивали с толку, а необычного он видел и испытывал за последнее время немало. Чан кладёт руку на его колено, желает спокойной ночи, говорит не засиживаться долго, встаёт и уходит в сторону автобуса. 

Минхо чувствует, как начинают гореть царапина и колено в том месте, где его только что касалась рука Чана, а ещё несколько мгновений погодя загораются красным щёки и уши. Он пропускает чёлку сквозь пальцы и отбрасывает назад, прикладывает холодные ладони ко лбу и к щекам — может, так станет полегче и попрохладнее. Почему ему вообще жарко, сидя на улице в конце октября?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_416


End file.
